barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Corinne
Corinne D'Artagnan is the main protagonist in Barbie and The Three Musketeers. She is a country girl from Gascony in France who travels to Paris to become a musketeer. She is voiced by Kelly Sheridan. Story Corinne is the daughter of the brave musketeer, D'Artagnan, and she spends most of her time practicing her skills because she and Miette, her cute kitty, want to become a musketeer (Miette calls it "Mus-CAT-eer"). When she was little, her unnamed mother promised that if she was 17, she will be let go to Paris, France to fullfil her dream. She is 17 now, and her mother lets her go to Paris. Her mother gives her some money if she needs anything. She goes to Paris with her father's horse, Alexander, who knew the way. When she gets there, she straights up to Treville, the leader of the musketeers, to talk, but he refuses her because girls can't be musketeer''s, which makes her really mad. A dog named Brutus chases her cat and she bumps into three girls named Viveca, a designer, Renee, an archer, and Aramina, a romantic dancer. The chase ends at the castle and saw Madame Bosse firing a maid, then she sees Corinne, and she is hired as the first job to apoligize for what she has done to them; Corinne has to clean the ballroom floor by using just a little brush (possibly a toothbrush). That night, Corinne doesn't have a place to stay, but Aramina invites her to stay with them. Corinne pays Renee to stay for one week. She sees Renee's violin bow on the top of the fountain and tries to get it back for her. After that Viveca, Renee and Aramina aren't angry at her anymore. Personality Corinne is a brave, nice, and a serious adoloscent woman with a dream of becoming a musketeer. She always gets mad when she hears people say that girls can't be musketeers, just like her hot-blooded father. Appearance In General Corinne has blonde hair, bright blue eyes and pink lips. Her hair has bangs in one side and it was tied into a bun and a braided part of her hair was the one securing it. In Gascony to Paris Corinne wears a red vest and a white long-sleeved blouse on the top. She wears a pair of pants that matches her vest. She wears long brown boots. She was sometimes wear a brown musketeer/cowboy hat when she practice for her skills. As a New Maid She wears a short pink dress that comes with a blouse with white tights and pink flats. Masquerade Ball Her gown was officially made by Viveca. Her gown is bright pink and there was a band in the chest. The sleeves is puffed and the skirt has three parts: Two parts of it was the covering and the third one was the real skirt. She wears a hairpin and a tiara (Later a mask). Her hairstyle has changed but Corinne's old one was not changed, they just added more long curly hairs so the dress and the hair looks perfectly. She wears pink shoes. Transfomation When it was time for the action to start, they transformed. Corinne's top is still the same, but the skirt was different. The pink skirt is short and she wears white long tights and wears pink long boots. She had a pink cape on her back. Her hair was changed back to her normal hairstyle. Gallery Dolls 913-IdWNcxL._AA1500_-1-.jpg|Corinne as a musketeer. 913-IdWNcxL._AA1499_-1-.jpg|Corinne in disguise. Screenshots Corinne1.png|"En Garde, Monsieur Scarecrow" Corinne2.png|Corinne's mother and Corinne hug before she leaves for Paris. Corinne3.png|"True courage is pursuing your dream, even when everyone else says it's impossible" Corinne4.png|"I'll make you proud mother" Corinne5.png|Corinne demonstrating her skills on her way to Paris. Corinne6.png|Corinne in Paris. Corinne7.png|Corinne showing her musketeer skills in Paris. Corinne8.png|Corinne being rejected. Corinne9.png|Corinne in her maid's uniform. Corinne.jpg|Barbie and the three muskerteers Corinne|link=This is my favorite story ever! Quotes *"Not yet, but it's my dream!"'' *''"Just because you have your feet firmly on the ground, doesn't mean you can't keep reaching for the sky"'' *''"Still believe a girl doesn't posses the proper skills?"'' *''"En garde!"'' *''"True courage is pursuing your dream, even when everyone else says it's impossible"'' *''"Are we in?"'' *''"Let's do it!"'' Category:Barbie heroines Category:Barbie and The Three Musketeers characters